The present invention relates to improvements in tractor loaders, and more particularly to a tractor loader structure and method of mounting the structure with an improved loader parking stand.
More particularly, the invention provides a tractor loader with a parking stand which is carried on the loader in normal loading operation and which can be positioned so that it will automatically lift the loader off of the tractor when the loader is disconnected in such a manner that the loader parts will lift up and clear the front wheels and fenders of front wheel drive tractors.
Power loaders are attached to tractors to provide a structure for lifting and loading or moving material. The tractor is provided with a hydraulic pump for pressurizing hydraulic fluid to operate the loader. When the loader is to be removed from the tractor and stored or interchanged with another device, it is desirable to have a structure whereby the loader can be quickly detached and stored so that the tractor can be connected to another appliance. Also, the loader should be maintained in a position to where it can be quickly reattached to the tractor.
The mechanical loaders are very bulky and heavy so that the parts cannot readily be manually handled. Difficulty exists in that the hydraulic equipment for operating the loader does not readily lend itself to functioning as an assist for attachment or removal of the loader from the tractor without unique design. A further problem exists in that large mechanical tractors are equipped with mechanical front wheel drives and front fenders which occupy a large part within the loader profile. This situation makes loader removal or attachment difficult as the rear of the loader frame must pass above the front tires and fenders.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved hydraulic tractor loader which avoids disadvantages of structures heretofore available and provides for hydraulic operators which function not only to operate the loader in an optimum fashion but which also function to assist in the attachment or detachment of the loader from the tractor.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved loader design which is relatively easy to remove or reattach to a tractor, having a minimum number of parts for repair and maintenance.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a unique tractor loader which utilizes hydraulic cylinders for operation and utilizes the same hydraulic cylinders for lifting the parts of the loader clear of the front wheels and fenders of a front wheel drive tractor when removing or attaching the loader.
A further object of the invention is to provide a unique parking stand for a tractor loader which aids in the removal of the loader from the tractor and which safely and reliably parks the loader when detached from the tractor.